1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming an array antenna beam of a mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
With the rapid increase of wireless mobile communication subscribers, research on increasing subscribers under limited frequency channel capacity has been a major interest both at home and abroad. Particularly, by applying an array antenna to a mobile communication system, frequency can be directionally transmitted/received according to a spatial distribution of users, and accordingly power efficiency can be improved and interference can be reduced. Therefore, significant research on applying an array antenna to a mobile communication system has been conducted in order to develop an effective method for increasing terminal acceptance range per base station and subscriber capacity.
According to one method for forming an array antenna beam of a mobile terminal, a two-dimensional beam pattern is formed in a direction in which the amplitude of a signal received from a pertinent base station is the largest. More specifically, the two-dimensional beam pattern by adjusting a phase of an array antenna only with an amplitude of a signal received from a base station.
This method has proven to have significant drawbacks, not the least of which is that the accuracy of the beam pattern of the mobile terminal may be lowered in a multipath area such as a downtown area of a city. As a result, it may be difficult to improve the transmit/receive characteristics of a mobile terminal under these conditions.